1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drop away arrow rest system and more particularly pertains to assuring that an arrow and its components have total bow shelf clearance during drawing a bow or during left down and for assuring arrow rest only drops away when the bow is fired while assuring the arrow rest fully captures the arrow when loaded until fired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fall away arrow rests of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, arrow rests of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of falling away to preclude drag are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,007 issued Sep. 12, 1989 to Saunders relates to a fall-away arrow rest assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,8432 issued Apr. 4, 2000 to Piersons relates to a fallaway arrow rest assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,813 issued Sep. 9, 2003 to Troncoso relates to a fallaway arrow rest.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe drop away arrow rest system that allows assuring total bow shelf clearance during drawing a bow or during left down and for assuring arrow rest only drops away when the bow is fired while assuring the arrow rest fully captures the arrow when loaded until fired.
In this respect, the drop away arrow rest system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assuring total bow shelf clearance during drawing a bow or during left down and for assuring arrow rest only drops away when the bow is fired while assuring the arrow rest fully captures the arrow when loaded until fired.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved drop away arrow rest system which can be used for assuring total bow shelf clearance during drawing a bow or during left down and for assuring arrow rest only drops away when the bow is fired while assuring the arrow rest fully captures the arrow when loaded until fired. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fall away arrow rests of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved drop away arrow rest system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved drop away arrow rest system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a compound bow. The compound bow has a string. The compound bow has an arrow. The arrow is adapted to be shot in a path of travel from the bow by pulling and releasing the string.
A housing is provided. The housing has a hollow interior. The housing has coupling components. In this manner the housing may be coupled to the bow.
Provided next is a shaft. The shaft has an interior segment. The interior segment is rotatably supported within the housing. The shaft has an exterior segment. The exterior segment extends exterior of the housing beneath the arrow and transverse to its path of travel.
A generally Y-shaped launcher is provided next. The Y-shaped launcher has a downwardly extending arm. The Y-shaped launcher also has two laterally spaced upwardly extending arms. The arms extend essentially vertically. The arrow is positioned between the arms when firing the arrow. The launcher provides a V-shaped surface. The V-shaped surface supports the arrow during the drawing of the bow and the release of the string. The downwardly extending arm has an aperture. The aperture receives the exterior segment of the shaft for the rotation of the launcher concurrent with the rotation of the shaft.
An oscillator is provided within the housing rotatably mounted on the shaft with an arcuate recess of about 90 degrees. The recess has arcuate ends. A rubber bumper stop is within the housing between the ends of the recess fixedly supported by the housing adjacent to the launcher to limit the rotation of the oscillator. One end of the oscillator has a protruding finger to function as a deceleration node which latches on a stop pin to prevent bounce back of the launcher when the launcher drops at full velocity. A coil spring with a first end is fixedly coupled to the end cap remote from the launcher and a second end is coupled to the oscillator to rotate and drop the launcher when firing an arrow. A dog is mounted on a pivot pin secured to the oscillator. The dog has a head functioning as a spring with a fixed intermediate locking pin co-operable with the head to hold the oscillator and launcher in the intermediate orientation. The dog has a tail functioning with a fixed ramp pin co-operable with the tail, to rotate counterclockwise and hold the dog when the oscillator and launcher are rotated to the vertical or firing orientation.
Next provided is a thumbwheel. The thumbwheel is mounted on the end of the shaft remote from the launcher for rotation there with. The thumbwheel has a radially enlarged segment for rotation by the user to rotate the shaft and launcher to the intermediate orientation between the essentially horizontal orientation and the essentially vertical orientation.
A cord is provide next. The cord has a first end secured to the thumbwheel and a second end with a bracket coupled between the string and the cord. In this manner, pulling the string will pull the cord and rotate the thumbwheel and shaft and launcher to an essentially vertical orientation from an intermediate orientation. Further, release of the string will rotate the shaft and launcher from the essentially vertical orientation to the horizontal orientation.
Further provided is a horizontal bar. The horizontal bar has a fixed end. The fixed end is secured to the vertical component. The fixed end has an intermediate region. The intermediate region is positioned over and in proximity to the upper arms of the launcher. In this manner an arrow on the launcher is prevented from falling away.
Provided last is a horizontal clamping screw and a vertical clamping screw. The horizontal clamping screw and the vertical clamping screw are operatively coupled between the housing and the launcher to accommodate fine tuning of the rest for optimum arrow flight.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drop away arrow rest system which has all of the advantages of the prior art fall away arrow rests of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drop away arrow rest system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drop away arrow rest system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved drop away arrow rest system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such drop away arrow rest system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a drop away arrow rest system for assuring total bow shelf clearance during drawing a bow or during left down and for assuring drop away of arrow rests at full spring tension velocity only when the bow is fired.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved drop away rest system. A housing has a hollow interior with coupling components for releasably coupling the housing to a bow. A shaft has an interior segment and an exterior segment. The interior segment is rotatably supported within the housing. A generally Y-shaped launcher has a downwardly extending arm and two laterally spaced upwardly extending arms. The downwardly extending arm has an aperture receiving the exterior segment of the shaft for the rotation of the launcher. A thumbwheel is mounted on the interior component of the shaft for rotation by the user to rotate the shaft and launcher to an intermediate orientation. A cord has a first end. The first end is secured to the thumbwheel for rotating the thumbwheel. A second end is coupled to the string. Pulling the string will rotate the shaft and launcher to an essentially vertical orientation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.